


The Return of Commander Shepard

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, N7 Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: Shepard is dead and everyone now has a green hue over them.  Can Doctor Liara T'Soni bring Shepard back to life?  What will be the Repercussions of that act?Written for N7 Day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank all the wonderful writers and artists on this site as well as Deviant Art for inspiring this peace. Check out fishbone's work for all the Femshep/Sam love. And don't forget to read the stories on this site.
> 
> My Cause and My Love by AblatedCrayon and Starting to Believe by ktao3
> 
> They were part of my inspiration for this piece.
> 
> Unbetaed. If someone wants to edit it and PM me or make suggestions, I am willing to listen.

Doctor Liara T’Soni stood back a bit from the others looking at them as the green hue came off all their bodies. Everyone was solemn for they knew one of their own wouldn’t be coming back. She could see Samantha Traynor holding the name of Commander Shepard in her hand. She stared at it reverentially not wanting to add it to the list of names of those who had already fallen in battle. Liara saw Corporal Jenkins, Commander Pressley, Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko, Mordin Solus and Legion up on the wall just to name a few. Thanks to her meld with Shepard before she died, she could remember each one of their deaths even if she wasn’t there.

The news had come in about the death of Admiral Anderson and the disappearance and presumed death of Commander Shepard. She was strong for Ashley when Ash put up Admiral Anderson’s name on the plaque. Anderson had meant a great deal to Ash. He had been the one to give her a posting on a ship. He had gotten her promotion to commissioned officer. But this wasn’t about them. It was about a woman the whole crew cared for and whom another woman loved. Liara moved back up to Ashley and took her hand.

Shepard’s squad watched as Specialist Samantha Traynor moved forward and gently place Commander Shepard’s name on the wall above Admiral Anderson’s. She leaned against it as if finally saying goodbye. She breathed in, blinking back her tears, as she moved back to the others. Everyone stood in reverential silence, all remembering the woman who made them not only believe but believe they themselves could be better than they were.

Traynor turned and looked at EDI. Out of the corner of Liara’s eye she could see the look of sad emotions on the synthetic woman. EDI had never been able to show emotions before. Now she was and Liara didn’t find it off putting. She watched as EDI gave Samantha a hug and a reassuring smile. As the others started to break up, her mind whirled. She knew one thing she needed to do. If there was something she wanted to do, she wasn’t sure if she should or if it was possible. She would look into it later.

Ash squeezed her hand gently. “Hey, Liara. You look miles away.”

Liara looked at Ash and asked, “Do I? Well I know I have a mission to fulfill. After that… I may want to try something, but I don’t know if I should.”

Ash nodded. “Alright Liara. Do you want me for any of it?”

Liara turned to her. Her words cut her to the quip just a little. She and Ash had been together since the fight against Sovereign. Their relationship had become estranged after she became the Shadow Broker. No, even before that when the first Normandy blew up. They tried to get together when they could, even using their bond to talk to each other at night, but Ash was away on one mission or the other and Liara had started working as an information broker on Illium. It became more estranged when she became the Shadow Broker.

Then, Liara had discovered Counselor Udina was starting to ally himself with pro-human groups. If that was the case, she and Ash had to put their relationship on hold until Udina tipped his hand. It came when he betrayed the Council to Cerberus. But by that time, Ash had already gotten on the inside by agreeing with Udina's request to be a SpecTRe. When it came down to the Udina or Shepard, Liara used their bond to show Ash the truth and she sided with her love. However, the war had made it difficult for them to be together, even while serving on the same ship. They got some moments, mostly when Ash would head into her room and make her sleep, but that was it. They did get to spend a lot of their Shore Leave together, while sometimes Ash would spend it with her mother and sisters on the Citadel, again thanks to the Shadow Broker. Despite all that, that question still cut her to the quip. But she also knew Ash. Even with her promotion, she still had some insecurities.

Liara gently took Ash’s hands and looked into her eyes. “Unless you are called way from me, Ash, I am going to need you by my side every step of the way.”

Ash smiled as she leaned in and gently kissed Liara on the lips. “Thank you.”

Liara smiled. “The Reapers are busy rebuilding Amaterasu. Your mom is taking the lead.”

Ash chuckled. “Shadow Broker knowledge?”

Liara nodded with a smile. “The galaxy may be more united than before the Reapers attacked, but I’m afraid that some things will not be easily changed. Mercenaries will still be plying their trade, information brokers will still be needed, and there will always be new beings who don’t agree with us. A Turian can’t change his mandibles after all.”

Ashley laughed at that. “I guess you’re right. Alright, I will be there for whatever you need.”

Liara smiled and wrapped her arm around Ash’s. “Good, because this won’t be easy. Let’s go.”

***

A few weeks later, Liara was ready for her mission. Liara’s mission had included getting Sam a house in London with a white picket fence. She and Ash had followed the car that was taking Sam to her new home. With the end of the war, the Normandy was being turned into a Reaper Memorial Museum. Since the green wave, EDI was relatively free of the Normandy so she was no longer needed to control it. She moved in with Joker on Earth who was training a new generation of pilots to be as good as him.

There was a light yipping next to her. She turned to see Ash playing with the golden retriever puppy that would be turned over to Sam with a simple note on his collar. Ash chuckled then turned to look at Liara. “He’s playful. Can’t help it, ok?”

Liara smiled at her bond mate. She noticed Ash wasn’t wearing gloves. She loved looking at the glint of gold on her left hand matching the one on her own. She knew God, Athame and even the Eye of Wrath would protect their marriage and any children they would have. Liara leaned over and scratched the puppy behind the ears and said, “I hope you don’t mind when we have to give him away.”

Ash smiled sadly. “No. I mean, I always wanted a dog, but a ship is no place for one.”

Liara asked, “Still thinking about becoming the executive on the Edinburgh?”

Ashley nodded. “Still surprised the Captain wanted me. The guy was a pain in the ass back when I was a Gunnery Chief. He found out my name and gave me hell about it.”

Liara chuckled. “Yes, well, now you’re not Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, granddaughter of the man who surrendered Shanxi. You are Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams, one of the saviors of the Galaxy.”

Ashley smiled and nodded. They were soon pulling down to the house not noticing Samantha had already been set down. Liara opened the door and the puppy rushed out looking around. He saw Sam and ran over to her. Liara was about to get out of the vehicle herself when she noticed Sam’s reaction. Her heart tore right open and she couldn’t move.

They watched as Sam picked up the puppy and read the note, breaking down in tears. It would be emotionally too much for anyone watching. Right there, Liara vowed to herself she would do anything to reunite Shepard with the one who loved her most.

Ashley gently put a hand on Liara’s shoulder then leaned over and closed the door. “Driver, take us back to the base.”

The driver nodded and moved out. The two sat there in silence for a while. Finally Ash asked, “So what’s your plan for bringing Shepard back this time?”

Liara looked at her askance. She couldn’t believe Ash had figured out what she was thinking. “What makes you think that is what I am trying to do?”

Ashley laughed. “I know you Liara. You brought Shepard back once, you are going to try and do it again. The only question is how this time?”

Liara asked, “Do you remember Shore Leave?”

Ashley looked at her for a few moments when it dawned on her. “Liara, it won’t be the same.”

Liara nodded. “But we won’t make the same mistake Brooks made.”

Ashley shook her head. “A clone would still not have Shepard’s memories.”

Liara took her hand. “Remember me telling you about the gift I gave to Shepard? Melding with her before her death?”

Ashley nodded. Asari could meld with anyone, but they only chose to bond with one person. Liara melded with her friend as a gift to her and to herself. But she was now bonded to Ash and so things like that shouldn’t matter to her. Besides, while they were chasing Saren, Liara had to meld with Shepard to get information on the Beacon.

Liara smiled. “I have Shepard’s memories in my head up to a point. I also had one of my agents hack into the Citadel’s computers. Apparently the Catalyst, or whatever it was that was controlling the Reapers, had the same abilities as their creators, the Leviathans. It read Shepard’s mind, recorded her memories, and then created something to speak with her. There is a Shepard file at the Citadel.”

Ash looked at Liara disbelieving. “You think this will work? The only thing we would have to do is get into the Council Records to change her fingerprints if you can successfully bring her back.”

Liara nodded. “Exactly. I will need your SpecTRe codes Ash to get things going, as well as Miranda and her former fellow Cerberus scientists to do a project of this magnitude, but I think it can be done. We can give Shepard one last chance at life.”

Ash nodded with a smile then frowned. “Won’t we be desecrating her memory?”

Liara sighed. “I know I took her from the goddess’s embrace once before, but I felt she was still needed. Shepard was always willing to do what it took to make sure everyone else was safe. But… I look at Samantha and ask myself, what if that had been me? What if I had to grieve the loss of you? What if someone knew how to bring you back but didn’t for one reason or another. I don’t know which would have been worse Ash. Losing you or someone refusing to bring you back to me.”

Ashley looked at her and nodded. “I will do what I can. Miranda and the other scientists are working for Admiral Hackett right now.”

Liara nodded. “Good. Let Admiral Hackett know what I am up to as well.”

Ashley smiled and kissed Liara.

***

Liara was going over Cerberus data when she heard four sets of footsteps. One sounded a little off, but she could tell it was Ash, Hackett, Miranda and Jack. She continued reading the cloning process until they were close then turned to them. Ashley kept moving until she was by Liara’s side. Hackett was wearing civilian clothing while Miranda wore her usual jumpsuit. This one however had Alliance colors and the Alliance symbol where her Cerberus symbol used to be. Jack was in her usual clothes as she folded her arms over her chest.

Liara nodded to Hackett. “Councilor Hackett. I see you wished to come discuss this with me in person.”

Hackett nodded. “And it’s Interim Councilor. Since I was head of the Crucible project and the Admiral behind giving the orders at the Battle for Earth, the Council and the Alliance wanted me to take Udina’s place. It’s not for me.”

Liara nodded. “I understand, Interim Councilor. Did Ash tell you my plan?”

Hackett nodded. “This plan sounds insane.”

Liara closed the info she was reading and brought up another file. She activated it and the images of the other members of the Normandy Crew started playing. On some occasions they could see hands and the armor from the chest piece. “These are Shepard’s memories. Plain and simple, we could download them into the clone’s mind.”

Miranda moved up and saw the argument she had had with Jack then looked back. Jack smirked at the fight and Shepard breaking it up. That was before Miranda started being nice to her. Before she fell in love just because the Cheerleader shared her bed and made her nightmares go away. But that was a story for another time.

Hackett asked, “Is it possible?”

Miranda nodded. “It is possible. The thing is; we will have to add an implant in the clone’s brain as a receptacle for the memories. Also all the enhancements Cerberus did would be gone, but…”

Liara said, “Actually Miranda, the enhancements may be necessary again. In essence we need to create a Shepard that was like how she was before she died. If you remember, last time you brought her back she wasn't like herself. This one needs to be as close to whom she was before so she doesn't feel like she was cheapened in any way.”

Ashley nodded. “And we to have her finger prints changed in SpecTRe records.”

Hackett asked, “We won’t be taking away someone else’s life will we? Like Cerberus did with the original clone Shepard told me about.”

Miranda shook her head. “Until the clone is awakened, she will still be malleable.”

Hackett looked at Jack. “You are usually good about telling it as it is. What's your opinion on this plan?”

Jack chuckled. “Yeah. Well, this plan is fucking nuts, Hackett. But… the universe still needs a symbol. With the Normandy in mothballs, the symbol of unity has gone out the ass. There was only one bitch crazy enough to bring different people together. That was Commander Shepard. She made me want to believe again, not just in myself, but in people too. Now look at me. I now have a family. If they can make her closer to the real thing than the other cloned bitch… then dammit, they should be given a fucking chance.”

Hackett nodded. “Alright then. Doctor T’Soni, whatever resources you need, you have it.”

Liara smiled. “All I need is manpower. I want the Scientists that worked on Shepard the first time that are still alive. Could use a couple of Salarians as well since they live and breathe science. Councilor, this is going to be a huge undertaking.”

Miranda looked at her. “What about funds?”

Liara gave her a dark smile. “I’m the Shadow Broker. I have unlimited resources.”

Ash leaned over and whispered in her ear, “Ok that dark smile was hot.” Liara gently blushed at her praise.

Miranda just nodded either not hearing or ignoring that private comment. “With Councilor Hackett’s permission, I can get them together as well as a few other scientists and we can begin working on this project.”

Hackett nodded. “You have it. I’ll keep a tight lid on this project until you are ready to reveal it to everyone, but I recommend letting Admiral Hannah Shepard in on this.”

Liara looked at him with a confused look in her eyes. “I know Admiral Shepard is a respected scientist in her own right, Admiral, but if we let her know then won’t she argue with us to stop the project or never believe that this is her real daughter?”

Hackett looked at her with firmness and reassurance. “Let me ask you something, Doctor T’Soni. If you had lost your only child and someone found a unique way to bring her back, wouldn’t you be upset when you found out how it was done after?”

Liara nodded. “I understand and agree. Don’t worry, Interim Councilor, we’ll get to work on it right away.”

Hackett nodded with a small smile. “And while you do that, I’m going to see about getting the SR-3 for Shepard.”

Ashley smiled. “If you do that sir, I’ll hold off on any requests to get me on another ship.”

He nodded. “I’ll help. I think your bond mate will need you.”

Ashley saluted with a smile as Hackett walked off.

Jack looked at the others. “Well as much fun as it is hanging around here and gabbing with you gals, I have to get back to my students. There are people who want to expand Grissom to include all Biotics short of Asari and then there are shit heads who want to keep it human only. Stupid fuckers. Anyways, I’ll see ya around. And you better come home tonight Miranda. Ori’s making dinner for us.”

Miranda chuckled. “Yes dear. See you at Dinner.”

Jack smiled as she walked off. Ashley was staring at Miranda looking in disbelief. Liara smirked as Ashley said, “Since when did you become domesticated. I know you started spending time with Jack…”

Miranda chuckled. “I guess since I got an apartment with Oriana and let Jack stay there.”

Ashley chuckled. “I see.”

Liara smiled and nodded. “But Jack did have a point. Let’s get to work.”

***

One month into the project it seemed everyone was running themselves ragged. It had been christened Project Phoenix in honor of the Terran myth about a bird that never dies. They failed a couple times cloning Shepard as the DNA broke down right away. It wasn’t until they got a sample of Hannah’s DNA were they able to create a correct clone. The body was growing to the proper size, but it would still be another week or two before it was fully ready.

The current problem in the project was the chip they were developing for her brain. It would download the memories before they woke the clone up, but the problem was trying to get them in a linear order. Liara rubbed her eyes going through the data. She heard armored footfalls approaching her and looked up. She smiled seeing Ashley standing there in full armor.

Ashley smiled at her bond mate as she walked up. “How ya doing love?”

Liara yawned. “Alright, I guess. Going over some numbers, trying to put Shepard’s memories back in the right order. Why are you in your armor?”

Ash looked down then back up with a smile. “Wrex wanted to meet me today. Apparently, the Krogan have an embassy on the Citadel now. He’s trying to convince Urdnot Ashley Williams to become the Ambassador for the Krogan people.”

Liara yawned again and rubbed her eyes. “Why you and not some other Krogan?”

Ashley smiled softly at her. “Because I am the only one who can keep a cool head in a bad situation, or something like that. Mostly because I won’t want to go to war over every little thing and the other females are needed back home to get the Krogan on their feet. Wrex is bragging about getting me an office that will have a lot of computers for you.”

Liara yawned a third time and shook her head then smiled up at Ash. Ash sighed and walked over to one of her computers. She hit a button. “Operative Feron, come in.”

The Drell came over the comms, “Go ahead Commander Williams.”

“Can you keep an eye on the activities of the Shadow Broker for about nine hours?”

“I think so. What’s up?”

Ashley chuckled. “Your Shadow Broker needs some sleep. She’s running herself ragged on Project Phoenix.”

The Drell’s voice was sympathetic when he said, “Understood. I can handle things until then. Feron out.”

Liara turned to look at her as she changed frequencies. “Admiral Shepard, this is Commander Williams.”

The voice the replied was a bit weary but nothing like Liara. “What is it, Commander?”

“Liara’s going to be asleep for about nine hours. Will you guys need anything for that long?”

“No, we should be fine. We’re a little weary from waiting for her to put the memories in the correct order and trying to make sure my daughter is the woman she was. I mean, her muscles have to be able to hold a gun and not react when the trigger is pulled.”

“I hear ya. Alright, Admiral. No interruption for nine hours. I’ll have Glyph wake us up.”

“Understood, Commander. Have a good sleep.”

Ashley ended the comms then turned to Liara. Liara said, “But I have all these equations to go over…”

Ashley put a hand on her shoulder. “When was the last time you got some sleep?”

Liara said, “About Twelve hours ago. I was asleep for four hours.”

Ashley sighed. “How about the last time you had a decent night’s sleep.”

Liara bit her bottom lip and Ashley sighed with a giggle. She bent down and picked up Liara putting her over her shoulder. “No arguments Doctor T’Soni. GLYPH!”

Liara was hardly in a position to protest as the robot dog like creature that currently housed Glyph's body ran up. “Yes Commander Williams?”

Ashley smiled. “Monitor us, Glyph. I told our friends to give us nine hours. Liara and I will be sleeping for eight of those hours. As soon as she falls asleep you will start a timer that will count down eight hours. Wake us up when it hits Zero, do you understand?”

Glyph replied, “Of course Commander Williams.” With that he followed them.

Once they made it to Ash and Liara’s bedroom she set her down and started helping her out of her clothing. Liara smiled at Ash and kissed her gently on the lips. She whispered, “Thanks for taking care of me.”

Ash smiled. “What kind of bond mate would I be if I didn’t help you when you need it?”

Liara chuckled as Ashley got her out of her clothes then followed up with her own armor and uniform. It only took a few minutes as the two women got into bed together. Liara rolled to her side and Ashley spooned up behind her wrapping her arm around her torso. Liara was asleep in an instant.

Ash lay there for a few minutes gazing at the lovely vision in her arms. She chuckled to herself remembering when they first met, after getting her out of the Prothean bubble she had to carry her the same way. It took Ashley a bit to trust Aliens, but they trusted her right away. She and Liara bonded over religion. She had almost screwed up their relationship once, and promised herself she would never do that again. She did what was asked of her, even if, at the time, it seemed strange. Now they were married. May have taken three years, but they are married and happy together. She closed her eyes, pulled in closer and fell asleep.

 

Liara’s mind whirred as she saw everything Shepard saw, and in the correct order. She soon realized that if she melded with the clone, she would be able to sort out her memories. It was so simple she couldn’t believe she didn’t think about it before. Out of the corner of her mind she heard a buzzing sound and then the world went black.

Liara groaned as she opened her eyes. She looked at Glyph, “Has it been eight hours Glyph?”

Glyph responded, “It has Doctor T’Soni. How did you sleep?”

Liara rose up a bit and smiled. “Well. I may have been able to solve a problem.”

Ash groaned as she got up. “That sounds great, love. Let me guess, a meld?”

Liara chuckled and nodded. “You know me too well."

Ash chuckled. "Nah, I kinda saw it through our bond."

Liara smiled fondly at Ash as she asked, "Glyph how much time do we have before I have to be officially back on duty?”

Glyph responded, “About thirty-five minutes Doctor T’Soni.”

Liara gave Ashley a seductive smirk. “Glyph, would you excuse us for thirty minutes? I promised my bond mate some little blue children.”

Glyph exited, but Ashley remained, with a large smile plaster on her face.

 

Everyone had gathered together in the main lab. It had been five months since Project Phoenix began. The body had matured to the right size by the first week of the second month. It took the team a long time to implant all the cybernetics that Cerberus had initially put in the first Shepard. They did it in a controlled environment to prevent the clone from waking up and freaking out. However, the entire time, the clone had not glowed green like everyone else. Liara had chalked it up to not being exposed to the natural air and left it at that. But now was the time for Shepard to awaken.

The chip was the last thing implanted and was ready to feed data. Once all of Shepard’s memories were in her body they would remove the chip. The scientists, and her mother especially, didn’t want anyone controlling Shepard.

The door to the cloning chamber opened and the clone took a deep breath as she slowly woke up. She opened her eyes and cried out almost falling from the platform. Ashley rushed up and caught her. Liara was by her side and grabbed the sides of the Clone’s face. She turned her head so they were looking eye to eye and said, “Embrace Eternity.” Liara’s eyes went black with just a silver ring in the irises’. The clone stopped crying out and the two stared at each other.

Admiral Hannah Shepard held her hands together almost praying for a miracle.

Miranda was holding Jack’s hand gently, but she too had the same prayer.

Hackett stood tall and proud as he watched. You couldn’t tell how nervous he truly was.

Padok Wiks, the Salarian that assisted them and Mordin release Bakara, was also there watching. He had been called in to help on the project doing more of the work than was asked of him and he too hoped that this worked.

Slowly the clone started to show the same green hue as the others. Whatever Shepard had done on the Crucible was now starting to affect the clone.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was more like four hours, Liara pulled back. Shepard blinked and looked at her. “Liara?”

Liara nodded with a smile. “Yes Shepard. I am here.”

Shepard shook her head. “I thought I bought it when I chose the synthesis option.”

Hackett looked at her. “Chose the synthesis option, Commander?”

Shepard stood up straighter not noticing she was wearing a skin tight outfit. “Yes sir. It seemed the only viable option out of the three. I could’ve chosen to destroy all synthetic life but that would have also damaged many of our ships and killed countless organic lives. I could’ve chosen to control the Reapers, but I am just one woman. I don’t know if I was the right person for the job any more than the Illusive Man. The final option was Synthesis. It would give synthetics an organic quality and organics a synthetic quality. There would be no line between the two.”

Hackett nodded. “That explains EDI’s show of emotions recently. Everyone, as the Interim Human Councilor for the Citadel, I order you to forget what Shepard just said. That goes for you too Shepard. I don’t want mass hysteria thinking you took the option from all living beings. Besides, the Reapers have been very helpful in the rebuilding work.”

Shepard looked at him. "Sir, I agree we shouldn't tell right away, but there will be a lot of questions. Mostly centered on our green hues."

Hackett sighed at her. "Shepard, you realize what this could do to our relations with every other species in the galaxy?"

Shepard nodded. "But remember, we had put everything into the Crucible. They at least need to know why it worked the way it did."

Hackett sighed. "Alright. Not right away. But I want you to find a damn good reporter who won't try to spin this and demonize you. However, my order still stands. No one is to talk about this to anyone until Shepard does.

The all nodded to him. Hannah walked over to Shepard and looked her up and down. Shepard asked, “Mom? What’s wrong?”

Hannah smiled and hugged her daughter close. “Nothing my dear. Nothing at all. I am so glad to have you back again.”

Liara smiled wide as Ashley wrapped an arm around her waist. Shepard had passed the most important test, the mother test. Though there were some differences in this Shepard and the original, they were small enough that even her mother could ignore.

Shepard looked down at her clothing and said, “Wow, didn’t realize I needed to be brought back in something so revealing. So where is Samantha?”

Liara smiled. “In a small house in London on Earth. It has a white picket fence and she has a golden retriever she named Varren.”

Ash nodded. “It’s been six months for her, Shepard.”

Shepard nodded and turned to Hannah. “Think now is a good time for my girlfriend to meet my mother.”

Hannah chuckled. “If she still is your girlfriend.”

Shepard nodded. “Forgot about that. She may have moved on. Well… I at least want you to meet the girl who stole my heart during the war.”

Hannah nodded with a smile.

Hackett chuckled and walked off.

The others gathered around to congratulate Shepard on her miraculous recovery.

***

A couple of weeks later, Steve Cortez was proud to be taking Shepard and her mother to London. The two women looked out the windows and noticed the Reapers working on the reconstruction. Cortez said, “They have been doing good work. Hard to believe they were once used for nothing but destroying advanced civilizations.”

Hannah nodded. “I would agree with you, Lieutenant. They are rebuilding the galaxy and we as Organic beings are trying to restore the numbers we lost.”

Shepard nodded. “Actually mom, we’re techno-organic beings. I know. I’m pulling a line from an old children’s TV show, but it seems appropriate for us, don’t you think?”

Hannah just nodded. Cortez said, “Alright, we’re in the suburbs of London. There is the house.”

They soon came up on two story tan house with black shingles and the white picket fence Samantha Traynor had always wanted. The house actually looked well kept, even the lush green grass was cut. The Shuttle pulled up outside the fence and sat down. The blue front door opened and a golden retriever rushed out barking wildly.

Before the hatch opened, Sam walked out and yelled, “Varren! Calm down boy!” She was wearing a white sweatshirt with a cute blue pattern and blue jeans. She also had a pair of reading glasses on her eyes. She chuckled as she headed after the dog to the edge of the fence. She grabbed his collar and held him at bay.

The hatch opened and Hannah Shepard walked out. Sam was a bit taken aback that her departed girlfriend’s mother would come visit her. Then she gasped seeing a ghost. Shepard walked out with her shoulder length red hair flying a bit in the light wind. She wore an N7 hoodie and standard military pants. Except, she wasn’t a ghost. She was a real person. As Shepard walked over, Sam’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted.

Varren fell with Sam crying out a little until she let go of his collar. Then he moved over and gently licked her face. Shepard rushed out of the shuttle and through the fence over to Sam. She gently picked her up and patted her cheek. Varren looked at Shepard and didn’t know what to make of her so he just watched.

After a minute or two Sam opened her eyes and looked at Shepard. She reached up and gently stroked her cheek. “You’re alive.”

Shepard nodded. “I am.”

Sam asked, “How is this possible?”

Shepard chuckled. “A lot of my friends came together and brought me back. Mom is one of the very few authorized with the details of how I came back, so you'll have to ask her.”

Samantha looked confused then noticed Hannah. She stood up slowly with Shepard’s help and saluted her. Hannah chuckled. “Enough of that Specialist. May we come inside for a bit?”

Samantha nodded mutely. Shepard turned to the shuttle then waved Cortez off. He took off and left the three women there.

Shepard held out her hand to Varren who sniffed it then licked it. Shepard smiled and said, “You seem to be doing well here.”

Sam nodded. “I am. The pension plan for former Alliance soldiers pays well and…I’m semi-retired. I can come back if I am needed.”

Shepard nodded. “That’s my girl.” She leaned into Sam and waited a moment to see how Sam would react.

Samantha leaned in and hungrily kissed Shepard’s lips.

After a minute or two, the two women heard someone clearing their throat. They both looked and saw Hannah Shepard still standing there, an amused smile on her face. “Mind inviting us in, Specialist?”

Samantha blushed and nodded. “Yes, of course, ma’am.”

The three of them walked inside the house, Varren following happily. The living room was in various shades of blues, tans, golds and grays. There was a holo television against one wall and loveseat facing it. The loveseat was plastic, molded to look like wood with off white cushions. There was a brown leather couch covered by Afghans to the left of a real oak coffee table. Across from the couch was a navy blue recliner. Shepard sat down on the couch next to Sam, while Hannah sat in the recliner.

Hannah smiled. “So you are the one who stole my daughter’s heart. You know, I had hoped she would fall for some handsome man, but I also knew with her tom boy ways, she never would be able to find one. I am happy she found you, Samantha.”

Sam blushed at this. “I was about to make some tea. Would you all like some?”

Hannah smiled. “Why not let your darling girlfriend make it for us? This way we can get to know each other.”

Shepard groaned and nodded. “Oh alright. I can take a hint.” She playfully grumbled as she headed to the kitchen.

After Shepard was out of earshot, Samantha asked, “How did you bring her back to life this time?”

Hannah looked down. “She’s a clone, Samantha.”

Sam looked at her in surprise. “How is that possible?”

Hannah looked up at her. “What do you mean?”

Sam sighed. “Sorry. But last time I met a clone; she was evil and had no knowledge of me. She made me think Shepard was breaking up with me.”

Hannah smiled at her warmly. “Ah, that. Well… the Citadel had somehow downloaded Shepard’s memories into itself. On top of that, Doctor T’Soni had melded with her before she went off into the final battle. After we cloned her, we downloaded her memories into the clone, and Doctor T’Soni was able to stabilize them with another meld.”

Sam nodded and sighed. “Does she know?”

Hannah looked off in the direction her daughter went. “On some level she does. How could she not? But… she chooses to believe that she was found and resuscitated. I think she puts it out of her mind so that she doesn’t have to think she’s fake.”

Sam nodded and gently reached out for Hannah’s hands. Hannah smiled as she allowed Sam to take them. Sam asked, “Did you really want your daughter back that badly?”

Hannah chuckled. “I’m a soldier dear girl. I know the horrors of war and how easy it is to die out there. I lost my husband in battle, you know. This was actually Doctor T’Soni’s project, but I was part of it. I had to be, to prove whether or not she was my daughter. That woman in there is my daughter. You don’t have to believe me, but I know in my heart she is.”

Samantha looked at her for a long while then nodded. “I agree with you, Admiral. The way she looked at me, the way she kissed me… I couldn’t deny that she wasn’t the Shepard I loved.”

Shepard walked back in with three cups of tea. “I hope you don’t mind but I used the micro wave instead of a teapot. Figured it was the fastest way to heat up the cups.” She sat down the cups on the coffee table with the tea bags in two of them while she had a tin for the third. She sat the tin near Sam’s cup and smiled.

Sam blushed seeing Shepard remembered she liked making her tea the traditional way. She shook her head and smiled. “Not at all love.” She started making her tea.

Shepard chuckled. “You know, had to pull a lot of strings to get you this house.”

Sam stopped, eyes wide, and looked at her. “What?”

Shepard chuckled. “I talked with Hackett before the last battle. Told him you wanted a house with a white picket fence and a lab. After I woke up, he told me he worked with Liara to get my requests in.”

Sam continued to stare at Shepard as tears started to fall from her eyes. Hannah noticed this and looked concerned. “Sam.”

Sam finished fixing her tea and said, “Excuse me.” She stood up and rushed out the front door.

Shepard looked worried. “I don’t know what’s got into her, but…” she started to get up.

Hannah put her hand out. “Perhaps, just this once, I should talk to her, my dear.” She stood up and headed outside.

On the front porch, Samantha was sobbing gently. Hannah asked, “Samantha, what is it?”

Sam looked at Hannah with a smile on her face. “It’s her. It’s really her.”

Hannah looked at her. “What do you mean?”

Sam breathed in and smiled. “She promised she would remember a silly little dream I had. Finding the perfect woman, owning a house with a white picket fence, a dog, two kids…” She wiped her eyes. “The last thing she said to me was that she didn’t have to write any of my requests down because she would remember. I… I didn’t… and now…”

Hannah smiled as she wrapped Sam in a motherly hug. “You have her back.”

Sam nodded. “I have her back. I will never let her go this time.” She pulled back and smiled at Hannah.

Hannah nodded and the two women walked inside.

Shepard stood up and moved quickly over to Sam. She wrapped her arms around her love and asked, “Are you ok, Sam?”

Sam nodded with a smile as she hugged Shepard back. “Everything is perfect, my love. Everything is perfect.”

 

Liara watched on Shepard on her screen. Samantha had been told the truth and she was still happy. She had her Shepard back and all was right with the universe. There would be welcome back ceremonies and promotions and the like for Shepard, but for now, she had this time to herself. She gently rubbed the bulge of her stomach as her and Ashley’s first born grew.

Ashley walked into her new office colored white and blue. Again she was in her armor, but this time, it was more red than blue, the colors of Urdnot Wrex. She yawned a bit. “I didn’t realize the duties of an Ambassador were so taxing. Gonna go freshen up, then we are going out to eat.”

Liara chuckled. “Where are you planning on taking me?”

Ashley smiled wide. “Flux. Where we had one of our first dates.”

Liara smiled wide. “That sounds wonderful. I’m glad you look back on those times with joy instead of sorrow.”

Ashley smiled with a sigh. “I know. I do tend to look at the negative. How I screwed up the best thing that happened to me because I accepted Pressley’s order to spy on Shepard’s team. How I was the one that took the shot that killed your mother. But, believe it or not, Wrex got me through a lot of it. Like he knew exactly what to say to get me through it. I called him after you told me about Udina. Coded frequency of course.”

Liara chuckled. “Of course.”

“Anyways… he really helped me out. He understood what you were doing and told me that this was just a scar that would harden and make me stronger for it. I… I think he was right.”

Liara smiled and placed a hand on Ashley’s. “I’m sure of it. Our love has become stronger.” She then took Ash’s hand and guided it to her belly. “And so does she.”

Ash smiled and gently stroked Liara’s belly. “You know, my mom can’t wait until she’s born and I bring her home.”

Liara chuckled and nodded. “Neither can my father. She did give us a bit of grief for not using that home she bought for us.”

Ashley laughed. “I know. But I think… she understood when we told her I became the Ambassador to the Krogan.”

Liara laughed. “I have never seen her so proud. She said she was going to teach our daughters how to head butt people.”

Now both Ashley and Liara were laughing hard. Ashley wiped a few tears out of her eyes and said, “I better go change. I want to look decent for Flux.”

Liara nodded and smiled. Ash leaned down and kissed Liara before heading off.

***

A few months later there was a big ceremony. How could there not be? Shepard, the conquering hero and one of the Council’s right hands, was about to get another ship. The difference was, this time, it would represent all the Council races. The unity that Shepard fought so hard for would be demonstrated in this ship. The SSV Normandy SR-3 would be commanded by Captain Shepard.

Councilor Hackett stood at the podium finishing his commissioning speech. “And to conclude, let the Normandy stand as a symbol of Unity throughout space, not just to the Council worlds, but to all worlds. And now to introduce the crew of the SSV Normandy. Captain Shepard, whose miraculous return twice, and all the work she has done for the galaxy has allowed her to keep her SpecTRe status as well as her promotion from Lieutenant Commander to Captain.” Shepard took a step forward and saluted the crowd before moving back.

“Her Executive Officer is Staff Commander Miranda Lawson, whose aide against Cerberus and help fighting the Reapers has earned her the position she once held before.” Miranda smiled as she stepped forward. She still enjoyed the close cut of her uniform but was now proud to be wearing Alliance colors. She then moved back with the others.

“Flight Lieutenant Jeff Moreou, his level head, and joking ways helped keep the Normandy crew safe through many missions.” Joker smiled taking a step forward. He waved happily to the crowd before returning to his place.

“Chief Engineer Tali’Zorah nar Rayya vas Normandy SR-3, our Quarian representative. She has had experience working with Shepard and the crew before which is why she was requested for this assignment now.” Tali could see the Quarians in the crowd cheering for her then noticed Admiral Raan standing with other Admirals from all the fleets. Raan nodded to her as Tali took a step forward and nodded her head to the crowd before stepping back.

“Chief Tactical Officer Garrus Vakarian, our Turian representative. Like Tali, Garrus has worked with Shepard and the crew of the Normandy before in many different roles. He requested to work on the Normandy alongside Captain Shepard his wife Chief Engineer Tali.” Garrus’s mandibles flexed as he took a step forward and stood proudly for the cheering crowd. He returned back to his place and took Tali’s hand.

“Chief Science Officer, Padok Wiks, our Silurian representative. Padok comes highly recommended from a former member of Shepard’s team, Mordin Solus.” As Padok took a step forward, he felt it surprising that Mordin’s word still carried so much weight even though he had died. He was glad he met that crazy man, despite his over obsessive love for Gilbert and Sullivan.

“Chief Medical Officer Karin Chakwas. She had been the Chief Medical Officer on both the SR-1 and the SR-2 and has requested to be the Chief Medical Officer on the SR-3.” Chakwas smiled proudly as she took a step forward and saluted. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. She was going home to where everything makes sense again. The Normandy is where she belongs and she will continue to be where she is needed.

“Ground team leaders Lieutenant Commander James Vega of the Marines, and Urdnot Grunt of Arlak Company. Arlak will be the Krogan representatives on the Normandy. Shepard informs me that Arlak is the best so they will be working alongside the Normandy Marine group.” James stepped forward in his new armor. It had N7 emblazoned on it. James smiled as he saluted the crowd. Grunt came forward and held his arms up like he had slain a large thresher maw. The two then moved back into position.

“Chief Navigator Flight Lieutenant EDI. EDI is the heart and soul of the Normandy, and therefore it is a role she will continue to have.” EDI stepped forward with a smile on her face. She too saluted the crowd before stepping back and taking Joker’s hand.

“Chief of Communications, Lieutenant Samantha Traynor-Shepard. Many of her fellow crewmates have mentioned how much of an integral part of the former Normandy the Specialist was, so this role suits her best.” Sam smiled wide as she stepped forward and saluted the crowd. She hadn’t realized how much of an impact she had on everyone, so this made her more proud than ever. She then stepped back with the others, on the left of Shepard, and took her hand.

“Lieutenant Commander Jack Lawson of the new Biotics Soldiers Division. Her Division includes a couple Krogan, a couple Turians and a few former members of Grissom Academy." Jack took a step forward and held her hand up like she was going to flip off the crowd, but then she brought two fingers to her temple and tossed them towards the audience. She didn’t have time for this political bullshit, but… at least it afforded her a chance to prove she’s better than she was. She steps back, taking Miranda’s hand in hers.

“Lieutenant Kolyat Krios, our Drell representative and Operations Officer. His father worked with Commander Shepard once before, and he has proven himself a capable man.” Kolyat smiled as he stepped forward and bowed respectfully before returning back to his spot.

“Intelligence Agent, Derella T’Suza. She too comes highly recommended from a mutual friend and will be the Normandy’s intelligence officer as well as our Asari representative.” The Asari woman with purple markings all over her face walked up and bowed before the crowd before turning and retaking her place.

“Lieutenant Steve Cortez, Shuttle Pilot. A role he had on the former Normandy, he will now continue that role on the current one.” Cortez smiled as he took a step forward and saluted the crowd. Shepard had helped him live. And now he continued living, not just for his husband, but for all those who died during the war.

“Chief of ship Security Ugorith Pan’Caba, our Batarian representative. He comes highly recommended from the queen of Omega Aria T’Loak. Aria has had some previous dealings with Shepard, so Shepard vouches for him.” The Batarian took a step forward and nodded to the crowd of people.

“Chief Engineer Tali has requested a Geth Engineer to be her assistant in Engineering. One was chosen and decided to take a name for himself. He is called Babbage named after the human father of computing, Charles Babbage.” The Geth, which had some features similar to the Normandy crew’s old friend Legion took a step forward and nodded to them before taking a step back.

“And last, but certainly not least, Yeoman Kelly Chambers will again act as the Captain’s Yeoman as well as a psychiatrist if one is needed.” Kelly stepped forward with a smile on her face. Several of those on stage turned to look at her in surprise. She just smiled as she saluted the crowd proudly showing off her Alliance fatigues.

“Now we don’t currently have a Volus, Hanar, Vorcha nor Elchor representatives, but that doesn’t mean we won’t eventually. The Normandy will stand for the unity of the galaxy. Let those who try to disrupt that unity beware. Congratulations crew of the SSV Normandy SR-3.” Hackett took a step back and started applauding. As soon as he did, the crowd gathered let out a loud applause with cheers and whistles. Shepard went down the line shaking each member’s hand. She was happy to have them on her team. Soon the groups intermingled as the crowd came up and started offering congratulations.

Ash and Liara, holding baby Ayrene T’Soni, walked up and congratulated Shepard and Traynor personally. Ash shook Shepard’s hand. “Wish I could come with, skipper, but my new job keeps me from doing so.”

Shepard nodded with a smile. “I understand Ash. And I like your choice of Krogan representatives.”

Ashley chuckled. “I remember when we first met Arlak Company. Figured they would be perfect for you.”

Shepard chuckled and nodded. She then stood back and saluted Ashley. “Good luck with your position, Ambassador Urdnot Ashley Williams.”

Ashley saluted back and said, “You too, Urdnot Shepard.”

They turned to look at their significant others. Sam was fawning over Ayrene. “She is so adorable, Liara.”

Liara smiled. “Thank you. She has a bit of her father in her. She can be just as stubborn.”

Samantha giggled at that.

Ashley asked, “So what’s going to become of your house now that you are back in space?”

Shepard smiled. “We still own it. Actually, since my mom got promoted to Rear Admiral, she’s going to live there. Figure we have the room for it. Also Miranda is planning on helping Sam and I have children of our own, so mom will watch them while Sam and I are on missions.”

Ashley nodded with a smile. “Kids are great Shepard. Ayrene is a precious bundle of joy. You remember my sister, Sarah?” Shepard just nodded. “Well she’s moved in on the Citadel and has started working for me at the Krogan embassy. While I’m yelling at the Citadel and Liara has her Shadow Broker work, Sarah watches over Ayrene.”

Shepard smiled and patted Ash’s back. “That’s wonderful Ash. I better get Sam away before she gets too embarrassing.”

Ash laughed as Shepard grabbed Sam’s arm and started to lead her away. Shepard smiled. “Don’t worry Sam. We’ll have our own one day.”

Sam pouted playfully but nodded. Urdnot Wrex and Urdnot Bakara walked up to her. “SHEPARD!” He came close and hugged her tight.

Shepard chuckled. “Easy Wrex. You don’t want to crush me.”

Wrex laughed. “Like that would be possible.” He set her down with a smile. “Shit Shepard, I missed you.”

Shepard smiled. “I missed you too Wrex. Glad you came for this.”

Wrex smiled. “I wouldn’t miss it. Hey, have you met my son, Mordin?”

A small Krogan came from around Bakara. Shepard smiled and kneeled down to his level. “Hi there. I’m Shepard.”

He nodded. “I hope, when I get bigger, I can be a Captain like you. Command respect, and be a champion of people.”

Shepard chuckled and nodded. “If you are at all like your dad then I know you will.”

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. “I hope so. Battle Masters are cool.”

Shepard nodded and pulled away. “That they are. I bet your Uncle Grunt still calls me his Battle Master.”

Mordin nodded with a smile. Bakara nodded to Shepard, “High praise for a female, much less a non Krogan.”

Shepard nodded to her. Wrex smiled. “Well if you’ll excuse us Shepard, we need to talk to our ambassador.”

Shepard chuckled and said, “See ya later Wrex.”

As Wrex walked off, Sam chuckled. “For being such a big bad Battle Master, he can be a bit of a softy.”

Shepard nodded. “You put a gun in his hand and show him the enemy, you wouldn’t be saying that.”

Shepard and Sam walked around talking to others in the crowd. She was happy she was able to convince Kenneth and Gabriella Donnelly to join under Tali's staff. She was even happy to get Westmoreland and Campbell on her ship again.

Sam smiled as she wrapped herself around Shepard’s right arm. They were about to head to talk to Kelly when the two heard a voice calling from behind them. “Captain Shepard!”

Shepard groaned hearing her voice. She said quietly to Sam, “Wasn’t punching her three times enough for her to get the hint I don’t like her?”

Sam giggled as the two women turned around. A darker skinned woman followed by a mobile camera came up. “Captain. Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani, Westerlund News.” She held out her hand. Shepard leaned back and folded her arms over her chest. Khalisah pulled her hand back and said, “Captain, I was wondering if I could interview you.”

Shepard’s eyes narrowed. “I would have thought after I knocked you unconscious, you would have the better sense to not ask me any questions.”

Khalisah shrugged. “I am going to prove that no matter how many times you knock me down, I will get back up again and ask you the questions everyone is afraid to ask. No one wants to damage your reputation since you're perceived as such a hero, but we all know that’s not true. I want to know the real Shepard. The one you hide from the rest of us.”

Another voice said, “And you claim to be an unbiased reporter.”

Shepard smiled and turned to the new speaker. “Diana.” She walked over giving her old friend, Diana Allers, a hug. “How have you been?”

Diana smiled. “Well. Before letting Hackett announce I was on the SR-3, I wanted to ask your permission.”

Shepard smiled. “Of course. You are a good reporter.” Shepard held her hand out to Diana who took it and shook it.

Khalisah narrowed her eyes. “Excuse me, but we are in the middle of an interview here.” She walked over to the three women.

Diana held her hand out to Sam. “Good to see you again, Lieutenant.”

Sam smiled shaking her hand. “You as well, Miss Allers.”

Khalisah moved up and said, “Excuse me, but I believe we were having an interview.”

Shepard said, “I am talking to an old friend. I have no idea what you’re doing.”

Khalisah growled. “Well I never. You military types are all alike. You think you can push around the little guy, well guess what, the little guy pushes…” before she could finish that statement, Diana hit her with a left hook. Khalisah went down hard and didn’t get back up.

Shepard smiled. “Glass jaw. Should have known.”

Diana chuckled. “Actually, I work out. I'm a lot stronger than I look. She probably was going to try and make you look like the bad guy. At least you know I try and be unbiased. Unfortunately, that does mean I will have to ask about this new green hue everyone has.”

Shepard nodded. “I will. It will be hard to explain my return.”

Diana smiled. “I’m just glad you came back Shepard. Galaxy wouldn’t be the same without you.”

Sam looked at her with narrowed eyes. “Are you flirting with my wife?”

Diana chuckled. “I flirt with everyone off camera, Lieutenant.” Her voice was sultry as she spoke Sam's rank before she winked at her, turned and walked off.

Shepard laughed at that one as the two walked off to Kelly Chambers.

Kelly, once again with red hair, smiled and said, “Shepard. And Samantha.” She hugged Shepard first then Sam. “Good to see you again.”

Samantha smiled. “Good to see you too.”

Shepard looked at Sam. “How do you know Kelly?”

Sam and Kelly’s eyes went wide. Kelly said, “I don’t think we should tell her.”

Sam shook her head. “No we shouldn’t.”

Shepard folded her arms. “C’mon girls. You can tell me.”

Kelly said, “Well… uh… after you turned yourself in, I was feeling lonely one night. Went to a bar here on the Citadel.”

Sam blushed. “I was taking a breather from the retrofits and took a bit of shore leave here. We met in a bar and had one night of wonderful passion.”

Kelly nodded. “We only told each other our first names.”

Shepard couldn’t hold it anymore. She laughed. Both women looked at each other funny. They turned to Shepard also looking at her like she lost her mind. She doubled over laughing so hard. The two women placed their hands on their hips and waited for her to calm down. She wiped a tear from her eye. “What are you two worried about? I’m not mad. Sam, this was before you met me, I’m glad you had a good time. Kelly, I’m glad you found someone to share your loneliness with even for a moment. Ok?”

Kelly smiled. “Thank you Shepard. Actually… I’m glad you and Sam have each other. One of the things I thought when she left was that she would be perfect for you.”

Sam smiled. “Glad you’re not jealous of us, Kelly.”

Kelly smiled. “I can’t be jealous of you two.”

Shepard nodded. “So, Kelly, why did you want to join the new Normandy? You said there were too many nightmares to join me on the old one.”

Kelly nodded. “Well this is a new ship, so the nightmares won’t be as frequent. But… after the Reapers took the Citadel and I escaped… Shepard, the only place I can feel safe was by your side. The crew of the Normandy has sacrificed so much for everyone including me a few times. I think it’s time to give something back. So I will continue my job as the ship’s Yeoman and Psychiatrist. I know Jack won’t come to see me, but that’s ok.”

Shepard nodded as Sam said, “No sleeping with your yeoman unless I’m invited.” The three women chuckled at that. Shepard and Sam gave Kelly another hug before walking off to Padok Wiks.

Padok was talking with Grunt when both noticed Shepard approaching.

Grunt smiled. “See you later, Salarian.”

Padok nodded and watched him leave. He turned to Shepard and said, “Good to see you again, Captain.”

Shepard took his hand. “Good to see you to, Wiks. So how do you feel about being the Salarian representative for the Normandy?”

He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. “Quite proud actually. I didn’t know Mordin held me in such high regard. We argued a few times.”

She nodded. “I understand Padok. But I have a feeling if Mordin hadn’t sent the info to Wrex you would have.”

He nodded. “It would have been the right thing to do. He actually asked me what I thought about the Krogan females in confidence. I told him they should have been given back to the Krogan; maybe there was something we could have done to help them cure the genophage. I’m glad he was the one to do it.”

She smiled placing a hand on his shoulder. “I can’t think of a better man then to be on the Normandy.”

He smiled at her and nodded.

***

Many years had passed since the launch of the SSV Normandy SR-3. A young Asari Maiden walked up to a red head in an Admiral’s uniform. She said, “Admiral Shepard.”

Shepard turned away from Commander Samantha Traynor-Shepard and nodded. “Yes?”

The maiden saluted. “Ayrene Williams, Admiral. I was hoping you could help me.”

Shepard nodded to her. “How can I help you Maiden Williams.”

She lowered her hand and took a relaxed stance with her arms clasped behind her back. “I was hoping to join the Alliance Academy.”

Shepard stared at the Maiden for a few minutes. “May I ask why? Aren’t you eighteen? You are still very young for an Asari Maiden.”

She nodded. “I know ma’am, but I am a Williams. Earth’s concerns are the Williams’ concerns.”

Shepard stared at her for a few minutes. The last time she had seen Ayrene was a few years ago when her daughter, Elizabeth and Ayrene had hung out at her place. She even remembered when they were first introduced eighteen years ago at the reveal of the new Normandy. The comment itself was what caught her off guard. It reminded her so much of the girl's father she couldn't believe the words had come from her mouth. “Are you sure this is what you want Maiden Williams? Do your parents know?”

She took a deep breath. “No ma’am. Neither my father nor my mother knows. Not even my sisters know that I am doing this. It’s not like they don’t have time for me, but right now I have two options as an Asari Maiden. Stripping or Merc band. I would rather do something productive and be proud to be a Williams.”

Shepard nodded and smiled. “I see. Well you do realize I will have to contact your father, the Krogan Ambassador, before I can help you.”

Ayrene looked at her, her expression changed from one ready to join the military to one like a child being caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. “Do you have to?”

Shepard nodded. “By human standards, you’re old enough to make your own decisions. However, since you are still a Maiden, a very young Maiden, I have to contact them.”

Ayrene straightened, returning her expression to before and saluted. “Yes Ma’am. I have a room here on Earth…”

Shepard cut her off by saying, “Come back tomorrow. You should have my answer then.”

Ayrene nodded. “Yes Ma’am.” With that she performed a perfect about face and left.

Sam waited until she was gone. “A bit eager, wasn’t she?”

Shepard smiled. “You never got to meet Ashley when she first joined the Normandy. She was just as excitable. Just as easy to please her Commanding and Executive Officers. I just hope she doesn’t make the same mistakes her dad made.”

Sam tilted her head. “Such as?”

Shepard turned to her. “Pressley, my old XO, didn’t want aliens aboard the Normandy, so he did everything he could to get them off. He used Ash to spy on them hoping to dig up dirt on them. At first she did so without question. Later she regretted it. It almost cost her everything. Ash wised up in the end. Stopped spying on them. Only problem was I found out right after she gave it up and lost Liara. They got back together on Virmire right before we lost Kaiden.”

Sam nodded. “Well if you are her sponsor, I don’t think that will be much of a problem.”

Shepard nodded. “I hope so.”

Sam smiled as she leaned in and kissed Shepard on the cheek. “It’s ok, love. I’ll get Ash and Liara on the horn.”

 

Liara was going through a few reports when she heard a crash. After that she heard one of her girls call out, “MOM! Arianna broke your Prothean Vase!”

Liara chuckled. Ever since Ayrene was born, Liara learned fast that she had to pack up her rare collectables and put out fake ones that looked realistic. She then sighed thinking about her oldest. She knew exactly where she was, but she wouldn’t let on.

Ashley was in the Council chambers arguing for something for the Krogan. Actually, today was better than most. She didn’t have to threaten anyone with kicking them in the quads. It was a trade agreement. Something simple and easy.

Liara stood up from her desk and headed into the spacious living room. Liara looked at her daughter. “Arianna…”

Arianna, the third child, pouted. “I didn’t do nothin’ momma. Shi’ana pushed me…”

Liara gently put a hand on her mouth. “You and Shi’ana get a pan and broom and clean this up before your dad gets home.”

The eleven year old nodded and ran off. The fourteen year old groaned and walked off. Liara just chuckled.

Glyph came floating in, out of his robotic form today, and said, “Doctor T’Soni, you have a call from Admiral Shepard.”

Liara smiled at this and headed back to her room. Her and Ash’s nine year old walked up. “Can I come watch mommy?”

Liara chuckled. “Next one, sweetheart. Mommy has to take this one privately.” The youngest pouted looking down but nodded and walked off. Liara smiled. “I’m sorry, love, but this is private.” She then walked into her room and activated the comm.

Shepard smiled. “Hey Liara. How’s the family?’

Liara smiled. “Good. The girls are growing like weeds as the saying goes. How can I help you?”

Shepard smiled looking a bit worried. “Well… I was hoping to talk to you about your oldest.”

Liara looked a bit put out. “What has she done this time?”

Shepard looked at her funny. “You mean to tell me the great Shadow Broker doesn’t know the location of her own daughter?”

Liara smiled, playfully. “Actually, I know she’s on Earth trying to join the Alliance. I just wanted to see if you would tell me the truth.”

Shepard sighed with a smile. “Of course. Well…”

Liara chuckled and shook her head. “She may, Shepard. Ayrene’s aunts and cousins loved talking about the long standing family tradition. I can understand why she would want to join up at such a young age. Just do me a favor, Shepard… keep an eye on her.”

Shepard smiled. “She’s a biotic, Liara. I’m sending her to Jack.”

Liara playfully groaned. “Goddess protect the universe.” The two women laughed at that.

Shepard looked at her. “Liara, are you sure this is the right thing to do?”

Liara sighed. “No, I’m not. But I also don’t want to deny her this. She is her father’s daughter after all.”

Shepard chuckled. “She’s using Ashley’s last name as her own.”

Liara looked surprised at that. “She is? Is she ashamed of me?” she asked a little hurt.

Shepard smiled shaking her head. “No Liara. It’s as you said. The old stories have inspired her. I believe the line she used was, ‘Earth’s concerns are Williams’ concerns.’”

Liara breathed a sigh of relief. “Of course. Ash had mentioned that twenty years ago. Still having a hard time believing my daughter feels the same.”

Shepard nodded and smiled. “Don’t worry Liara; we’ll keep an eye on her. And thank you for not getting upset.”

Liara chuckled. “Thank you for being honest.” With that, the two women said good bye.

Ashley walked in a few minutes later. She groaned a bit as she headed to her and Liara’s bedroom and started taking her armor off. Liara walked in a few seconds later and chuckled. “The girls said you were home.”

Ashley smiled. “Yeah. Anything exciting happen today?”

Liara sighed as she sat down by her bond-mate. “Ash, we need to talk.”

Ash looked at Liara concerned. “What is it, love?”

Liara took a deep breath and released it slowly. “Ash, Ayrene has gone to earth to join the Alliance military.”

Ashley stopped removing her armor and looked at Liara. She just stared at her without moving or talking.

Liara became concerned. “Ash? Say something.”

Ash swallowed hard. “How do you feel about it?”

Liara looked at her and smiled. They had been married eighteen years and she could tell what her bond mate was thinking just from that question. Ash was worried that Liara would not approve. That she would be upset with her for installing family stories into their eldest that made her want to go away. Especially at such a young age. Asari Maidens sometimes stayed home until the father passed away. Yet here she was, eighteen and ready to take on the universe. When Liara had her fourth daughter, her figure had finally turned Matronly. She smiled taking Ash’s hand and bringing it up to her lips. She gently kissed the back and smiled. “Shepard called to ask for our permission. I gave it to her.”

Ash looked at her and smiled, tears brimming in her eyes. She reached over and hugged Liara close. “Thanks for not being mad, Liara.”

Liara chuckled. “I can’t Ash. She took more after you then me. My father said I need to let her be her own girl and I did.”

Ash nodded. “Sound advice.”

***

Ayrene was at the base bright and early the next morning. She sat waiting for an Audience with Admiral Shepard. As she sat, she had a data pad out and watching an old interview the Admiral had.

Diana Allers was on screen. “This is Diana Allers Alliance News Network. We are coming up on the Tenth Anniversary of the Synthesis event that ended up turning the Reapers from monsters into allies and helpers. If you remember, I had an opportunity to interview Rear Admiral Shepard after her miraculous return from life a second time. Though I couldn’t put everything on air because of Military Classification, I could put enough. Let’s take a look back at the questions I asked, and the answers Captain Shepard gave.”

The screen changed to show Shepard in the foreground with the back of Diana Allers showing to the screen. Diana asked, “Captain, would you care to explain the green hue that now covers all our bodies.”

Shepard nodded. “When I went aboard the Citadel to activate the arms and arm the Crucible, I was met first by the Illusive Man. He tried to convince me his way was right, but he had been indoctrinated by the Reapers. He somehow controlled my synthetics as well as Anderson’s and he used that power to make me shoot Anderson. Anderson never held it against me. I was with him to the very end. The problem was, the Crucible would not arm nor fire. I tried to do so myself, but lost consciousness. Next thing I knew, I was talking with an AI. It claimed it was the heart of the Citadel and controlled the Reapers. It gave me three options. One was to destroy not just every Synthetic being in the galaxy, but also kill those who used Synthetics to live. It would also put a big hamper on our technology and our ability to save lives. I don’t know about many people out there, but I didn’t want the blood of billions of lives on my hands like that.”

Diana responded, “I can see where that would be a problem, Captain.”

Shepard nodded. “The second option was to control the Reapers using my essence. While that did sound interesting, I was concerned with that choice.”

“How so?”

Shepard sighed. “First of all, it was what the Illusive Man, former leader of Cerberus, would do. Secondly… I have done many things in my life. Not all of them were good. The Reapers were machines. If they used my brain as a template would all their decisions be good? Would it be my fault if they went astray?”

Diana nodded. “I can see that being a problem. So what was the third option?”

“Synthesis.” Shepard smiled saying that. “Make it so Synthetics become a little more Organic and Organics a little more Synthetic.”

“Some would say that you took the choice from every intelligent being out there by doing this to us.”

Shepard’s smile turned into a frown. “I know some would think I took the choice away from us. But that option seemed to be the only one that would preserve the most lives. We didn't have enough time to get a vote from every sentient life form as the Reapers were killing us all. And having the Reapers has brought all species alive today up to a level that has not been seen since the Leviathan race. The Salarians would call it uplifting, I’m not sure. What I do know is this, at the time it seemed the only way to deal with the problem and save the most lives. Another of my decisions that have come into question was whether or not I should have saved the Council back when Saren and Sovereign attacked. Some people argue whether or not I should have used Cerberus to attain my goals. Whatever the Alliance allows in the history books is fine with me, but I want it all out there. My decisions may not always be the best, but they were always in the best interests of the universe as a whole. Not just for the Alliance, not just for the Citadel, but for everyone.”

Ayrene sighed as she sat back closing her eyes. Shepard had made the right choice, of course. She wouldn’t be here today if she hadn’t. One of her closest friends is a Geth. She smiled at that thought. Her mind flashed back to those eight years ago. She remembered how Khalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani tried raking Shepard over fiery coals for her interview with Diana Allers, and then had to print a retraction before taking an early retirement not long after. It was a special day that anniversary. Her baby sister had just been born not too long ago.

Rear Admiral Shepard had made sure that no one was forgotten from the Reaper War. The Shepard Memorial was getting upgraded from what the rumors were saying. Shepard walked up to the Podium and said, “Thank you all for coming. Many have said that I command loyalty and respect not just from my own crew, but from others in the galaxy. It’s because of them that we stand here today. Now they said there wasn’t enough marble in the galaxy to support all those that had been on my team, so they did something special.”

A hologram appeared behind the statue. The image showed Commander Shepard in front. Behind her were Urdnot Wrex and Garrus Vakarian. Then Wrex’s image changed to Doctor Liara T’Soni. Then Garrus’s image changed to Tali’Zorah. Then Shepard’s image changed to Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams. It did not stop with those changes. Mordin, Thane, Kaiden, Grunt, Miranda, Jack, Jacob and so on. All those who served with Shepard saving the Galaxy were there. Even Sam, Kelly and Chakwas were there.

Shepard looked proudly at the holograms. She turned to them and saluted them in front of the crowd. Everyone got the significance behind that act. She turned back to the crowd. “In addition to the hologram, a copy of the Normandy memorial wall will be at the base of the Hologram so you can see who served aboard her and died for your freedom.”

The crowd cheered at this. Ayrene cheered loud knowing her dad and mom helped save the galaxy. Her dad joked once that she wasn’t picked to help save the Normandy from an evil clone. How uncle Wrex complained like a child because he wanted to go and couldn’t.

Shepard smiled as she spoke up again. “Now if you all will turn your attention to curtain number two. While they didn’t have enough marble to give every one of my team a statue, they did have enough to do this.” The curtain fell and showed one member of every species in the galaxy. Justicar Samara was the Asari on the statue, and Garrus was the Turian on the statue, while Kal’Reeger was used for the Quarian on the statue. It had been a special request by Tali. All of the species, Hanar, Batarian, Volus, Elchor, etc. were represented. Shepard, in turn, saluted that statue as well. The caption at the base of the statue read, ‘To the Galaxy’s Heroes.’

Lieutenant Westmoreland taps Ayrene on the shoulder. Ayrene yelped as she sat up straight. “Sorry.”

Bethany Westmoreland smiled at her. “It’s ok, Maiden. Good dreams I hope.”

Ayrene sighed. “I wasn’t dreaming. I was remembering. Thinking back to the unveiling of the holograms and the statues. Do you remember that day?”

Bethany nodded and smiled. “I was a Service Chief back then. I found your data pad with the Admiral’s interview on it.”

Ayrene chuckled. “Yeah. Just wanted to remember what kind of woman I am talking to.”

Bethany nodded. “Well, she is ready to see you.”

Ayrene nodded as she stood and saluted Bethany. She then walked off.

Operations Chief Sarah Campbell walked up. “That Ash and Liara’s kid?”

Bethany nodded. “She wants to join the Alliance.”

Sarah shook her head in disbelief as she leaned her chin on Bethany’s shoulder. “Either she has a death wish, or…”

Bethany smiled. “Or she wants to do her parents proud like we did.”

 

Ayrene walked into Shepard’s office. Sam was there on a couch against one of the walls. On the wall to the left was a picture of Shepard's team that was taken at the party Shepard threw for them. It had been doctored a bit to add the ones who were no longer there, like Mordin Solus, Kaiden Alenko, David Anderson, and Legion. On the desk was a picture of Shepard and Sam and three children. A boy and two girls. Ayrene recognized her best friend Elizabeth and her nosy brother David. The youngest in the picture was a friend of her youngest sister. Ayrene was always surprised how the two oldest looked more like Sam with Shepard's eyes, but the youngest looked like a spitting image of her father.

Ayrene stood in front of the Admiral’s desk at attention. Shepard was reading a data pad for a minute before looking up at Ayrene. There were two chairs in front of her desk. She indicated one and said, “Sit down Maiden Williams.”

Ayrene hesitated for a moment then sat down in one of the two mahogany chairs. She just stared at Admiral Shepard, somewhat in the same way her dad did. Sam did her best not to laugh at this.

Admiral Shepard placed her elbows on her desk and interlaced her fingers together in front of her. “I have read your records so far Maiden Williams. It says you have not yet graduated from your Asari education.”

Ayrene could feel her chance slipping away from her and she panicked slightly. “Admiral, I know I haven’t gone through all my Asari training, but…” She stopped when she saw Shepard’s outstretched hand. She grew quiet and looked down.

“You have not received all of your Asari training, but since I have gained approval from your mother I am willing to wave that.”

Ayrene’s head shot up so fast she almost gave herself whiplash. “You mean…?”

Shepard added, “You will not be going through normal Alliance training. You are a Biotic. Therefore I will be shipping you off to Grissom Academy to train with other Biotics who will be joining the Alliance.”

Ayrene stood tall and saluted Shepard. “I won’t let you down ma’am. I will do you, your wife, and my folks all proud.”

Shepard chuckled as she stood up and saluted Ayrene back. “I don’t doubt it, Cadet Williams.”

***

Four years had passed since Ayrene Williams entered Grissom Academy. She had to work hard under the watchful eye of Dean Miranda Lawson and Head teacher Jack Lawson. It was graduation day and she hoped to get a good posting. However, knowing her own personal luck, she would get posted as one of the Alliance officers assigned to protect the Krogan Ambassador, her dad.

Miranda stood at the podium as Ayrene’s friends and family watched and waited for her name to be called. Miranda had already called most of the students forward and given them their assignments. She called out, “Ensign Ayrene T’Soni-Williams, please step forward.”

Ayrene nodded as she stepped forward and stood at attention. She took a deep nervous breath and held it. Miranda continued. “It is the decision of the faculty board, the Alliance Admiralty and the Human Councilor that you be assigned to the SSV Normandy SR-4 under the command of Captain Jeff Moreou. Now this decision did not come lightly. We had to make sure your records fit the need of the crew and that you would be the right person for the job. Your teacher, Major Jack Lawson put the final stamp of approval of this assignment. Congratulations, Second Lieutenant.”

Many in the crowd including her sisters and her close friends, Urdnot Mordin, Krae’Lensh nar Normandy Vakarian, Selene Lawson, Torrent her Geth friend, and Elizabeth Shepard applauded and cheered wildly. Mordin was already considered an adult by the Krogan clans, and Krae had just finished his pilgrimage. Selene and Elizabeth were only a couple years behind her at Grissom. She saluted Dean and Professor Lawson before turning to the crowd and doing the same.

After the ceremony, Miranda walked up with Shepard, Traynor, Jack and Joker. She held her hand out to Ayrene and smiled. “Well done, Lieutenant.”

Ayrene shook her hand. “Thank you ma’am. I didn’t think I would make it.”

Jack folded her arms over her chest and chuckled. “I knew you would, kid.”

Ayrene looked at her. “You rode me pretty hard, ma’am.”

Jack smirked and turned to one of the other graduates. “Nelson, want to make a record out of how many times I tell you to drop and give me twenty?”

He shook his head. “Hell no, ma’am.”

Jack turned back and smiled. “I ride everyone hard, Lieutenant. Ok, I may have rode you a little harder, but I also wanted you to have a goal you wanted to stick to. You wanted on the Normandy, so I had to make sure you were the best. Understand?”

Ayrene nodded and saluted Jack. “Thank you ma’am.”

Jack chuckled as she saluted back.

Shepard held her hand out. “Well done, Lieutenant.”

Ayrene took it and shook. “Thank you Admiral. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Shepard chuckled. “I couldn’t have made it back if not for your folks. I expect great things from you. Try not to blow up the Universe while trying to save it.”

Ayrene laughed and saluted Shepard.

Ashley and Liara smiled at their daughter. Liara hugged her and smiled holding her close. When Ayrene pulled back, Ashley stood tall and saluted her. Ayrene saluted back with tears of joy in her eyes. Her dad’s hair was graying in some places, but she was proud to be her daughter.

Ash said, “When I made Gunny, my dad saluted me. I’m glad it’s my turn to salute you kiddo. You did me proud.”

Ayrene rushed her father giving her a hug. She was gently crying when she said, “Thank you, dad.”

Ash smiled. “You’re welcome.”

Elizabeth Shepard said, “C’mon, let’s have a party for Ayrene before she ships out.”

Her friends cheer and head off. The parents watch them leave all with smiles on their faces.

Shepard smiled and said, “I’m glad you and Ash and the others brought me back, Liara.”

Liara smiled. “I had to. Not just because the galaxy needed you, but for that right there. You’re family needed you, even though you hadn’t met all of them yet.”

Shepard laughed and watched her daughter and her friends. She’s right. Her future family, all of them, needed her.


End file.
